1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process to monitor water quality. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system which primarily relates to an offshore/onshore produced water process train but can be utilized on other process trains and is not limited to the specific application.
2. General Background of the Invention
One significant problem in the oil and other similar industries is the ability to monitor process operations in the hope of preventing oil spills, equipment upsets and maintenance indicators. In this regard, it has been determined that the Oil industry and other similar industries are overlooking this important feature in preventing oil spills, equipment upsets and overall maintenance indicators. To help prevent these from occurring it is believed that providing a series of leading indicators for process operations illustrating equipment performance and overall effectiveness is a necessary step to help prevent process discharges in excess of government regulations and looking forward thus preventing a major upset or spill.
The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference:
TABLEU.S. Pat. No.TITLEISSUE DATE5,156,745Induced Gas Liquid Coalescer andOct. 20, 1992Flotation Separator6,077,433Process for Simultaneous ExtractionJun. 20, 2000of Dispersed and DissolvedHydrocarbon Contaminants from Water6,491,824Method for Processing Returns FromDec. 10, 2002Oil and Gas Wells That Have BeenTreated With Introduced Fluids2003/0,168,391Separating A Stream Containing ASep. 11, 2003Multi-Phase Mixture and ComprisingLighter and Heavier Density Liquidsand Particles Entrained Therein2005/0,217,999Wireless Electrolytic Cell MonitoringOct. 06, 2005Powered by Ultra Low Bus Voltage2006/0,217,526Anion-Conducting Polymer Sep. 28, 2006Composition, and Membrane2008/0,017,558Methods and Devices for Improved Jan. 24, 2008Aeration From Vertically-OrientedSubmerged Membranes2008/0,217,212Bituminous Froth Hydrocarbon CycloneSep. 11, 2008